Burn
by EyexLinerxWhore
Summary: Your time has come now, it's your turn. I'll watch you burn. You're gonna get what you deserve. Songfic.


Here's another one shot. I only own Caia. I changed his wife and daughter's name because I feel strange using his wife and daughter's real names. Picture of Caia is on my profile. Credit for the song is at the end of the story. Review/Favorite please; and as always, ENJOY!

* * *

**-Caia's POV-**

I checked my cell phone. It read 11:30. I was early. It wasn't a big deal. In no time I'd be able to spend some quality time with my boyfriend, none other than Randy Orton.

I was tucked back in a corner of the club in a booth, sitting watching the place fill up. I had been the first person on the VIP list to arrive at the club. I was that excited to see him. So, I sat there and sipped at my vodka and cranberry. Then I saw him. His 6'4" frame hovering slightly above everyone else. I stood up to walk over to him to make my presence known, but to my surprise he wasn't alone.

'Who the hell is she?' I thought as I made my way towards him.

"Caia." He said plainly; his face giving nothing away.

"Who's your friend?" I asked politely. He eyed me cautiously.

"I'm Miranda, his wife." She said with a smug smile.

I wanted to smack that look right off her face.

"Your wife…" I trailed off nodding my head with a small smile. I looked between the two of them and walked away.

I headed back to the entrance of the club. I was going back to my hotel room.

'That son of a bitch!' I thought. I tried to hail a cab, but it was no use. The hotel was at least 4 blocks away and I was wearing 5 inch Christian Louboutin's. I started walking anyway.

_**I didn't know you were a fake  
Every lie straight to my face  
So blind I could not see  
Right behind my back you stabbed me  
Should've known you were a bitch  
Shut up you're making me sick  
Little man you're nothing like me  
Lying cheating so deceiving  
I trusted you broke me down  
And you screwed me over**_

I got to the hotel in one piece, in my shoes. To my surprise, sitting in the lobby was Randal Keith fucking Orton. I shot him a dirty look and headed to the bank of elevators. He was hot on my heels.

"Caia, look…" He started once we were in the elevator, but I cut him off.

"You're fuckin' married?" I said through clinched teeth.

He didn't answer me. The elevator dinged for 5th floor. He followed me off the elevator to my room. World War III was about to start. I could feel the anger bubbling under the surface.

He closed the door behind him as he came inside.

I sat on the king sized bed and looked at him. He was gorgeous; definitely serpentine-like. His eyes had darkened. He was pissed too.

"What the fuck were you doing at the club?" He asked calmly.

"You told me to meet you there at midnight." He tilted his head to the side. He had forgotten. Probably because he had his hands full with his plain ass wife.

"Cai, baby… I'm sorry." He was standing between me and the door.

"You're sorry? You've been fuckin' lying to me for at least two years," I stood up then. "What else are you lying about?" I said eyeing him.

"I have a daughter."

My eyes got as big as saucers. I turned to walk further away from him. He had a family I didn't even know about. How could I not know that? I was shaking.

He touched my arm. I jerked away from him. I hadn't heard him move.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled at him pushing him in the chest. He barely moved.

"Caia! Caia, stop it!" His voice boomed through the room. He grabbed my wrists with his massive hands.

"I love you." He said as he looked me in my brown eyes.

I rolled my eyes.

"Bullshit."

"I'm serious Caia. I love you. Why would I come here and leave her at the club?" He said as he let go of my wrists.

"To cover your fuckin' ass! Wouldn't want her to find out you're been fuckin' cheating on her for two years." I spat.

He rubbed his face.

"I trusted you. You met my family. What the fuck Randy?" I said looking him in the eyes. He looked hurt and guilty.

_**Don't try to deny it  
You cannot hide it  
I'll be ignited  
When I get to watch you burn  
Burn, Burn  
I wanna watch you burn  
Burn, Burn  
I wanna watch you burn  
You're gonna get what you deserve  
I wanna watch you burn**_

We stood there quietly looking at each other. I wanted to punch him in the face. He wasn't denying anything. How the hell could he do this to me? To his wife? To his daughter?

_**You turn me inside out  
My world is upside down  
You're not hurt are you happy now  
Looking over your shoulder fucking me over  
I trusted you sold me out  
This is far from over**_

He took a step towards me. He touched my face and for a couple of seconds I forgot that I wanted to kick his ass. He took advantage and tried to kiss me.

"Don't you dare." I said quietly.

"You have no clue how much I love you." I removed his hand from my face.

"Go feed that bullshit to your wife." I said coldly.

"Damn it Caia…" He started, but I cut him off.

"Fuck you Randy," I said raising my voice. "You don't get to waltz your ass in here, kiss on me and think that everything is going to be alright when I just found out you're fuckin' married with a kid!" I yelled.

"She doesn't matter to me! I'm only with her because of Hailey. I love my daughter to death, but there's a reason I've been with you." He said calmly.

"You wouldn't have married her if you didn't love her." I shot back.

He rolled his eyes then. He was pissed.

"What's the matter? Mad because you got caught?" I said with venom in my words.

He didn't have anything else to say.

"Just go." I said as I walked towards the door.

He stood in front of me while I had my hand on the doorknob. He leaned down and kissed me. It took every ounce of strength I had to not kiss him back and not slap the shit out of him at the same time.

**-End Caia's POV-**

_**Don't try to deny it  
You cannot hide it  
I'll be ignited  
When I get to watch you burn  
Burn, Burn  
I wanna watch you burn  
Burn, Burn  
I wanna watch you burn  
You're gonna get what you deserve  
You'll never learn**_

**-Randy's POV-**

I just fucked up big time. I forgot Miranda was coming to see me before I made plans to spend time with Caia. I love Caia. She's the only thing that's kept me sane besides Hailey since she's been born. Now what the fuck am I gonna do?

**-End Randy's POV-**

He made his way back to the elevator, Caia fully on his mind. He had his wife to worry about now though. He hadn't planned on talking to Caia as long as he had. He hoped that Miranda was at least enjoying herself.

_**Yeah  
Your time has come now  
It's your turn  
I'll watch you burn  
Burn, Burn, Burn  
I wanna watch you burn  
You're gonna get what you deserve  
You'll never learn**_

Randy finally made it back to the club. The bouncer at the door recognized the wrestler and let him in immediately. He made his way to the VIP section. He was walking towards the table that he left Miranda at so he could catch up with Caia. He was surprised at what he saw when he approached the booth. His wife was in an intense lip lock with a man Randy had never seen.

"What the hell is this?" Randy shouted over the music that was blaring. Miranda looked at him shock written all over her face.

"Randy, I…" Miranda started.

The guy was looking at Randy as if he had grown another head.

"Is there a problem here?"

"You're damn right there is. She's my wife." Randy said in the other man's face. The no name guy looked between the married couple, but stayed quiet.

"Lets go." Randy said as he grabbed Miranda's arm making sure not to hurt her. Randy dragged her out of the club.

"What the fuck?" He said through clinched teeth to his wife.

She remained silent.

"Who the fuck was he?" He asked her, venom in his voice.

"His name is Daniel." Was all she said.

Randy ran his hand up his face. He hailed a cab and they climbed in. For the second time that night Randy was headed back to the hotel. He was livid. He had just caught his wife in a compromising position. The ride was quiet, but all hell was about to break loose.

They made their way to their hotel room. Once inside, Randy stood on the far side of the room. He had his arms folded and was glaring at his wife.

"Well, talk." He said coldly.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"How'd you meet him? Who the hell is he?" He said coolly.

Miranda bit her bottom lip.

Randy looked at her. His blue eyes met her hazel ones.

"Are you cheating on me?" He asked simply.

"Randy, I'm sorry. You weren't around and I had Hailey to take care of…" She trailed off.

"You had him around my daughter?" His voice raised slightly.

"I don't know what you expected to me to do." She said sadly as she held back tears.

He stepped closer to her.

"I expected you to be a wife, keep your damn vows and protect my damn daughter." He said angrily.

He was being a damn hypocrite. He knew it, but it didn't matter because Miranda had no idea about the real relationship he had been having with Caia.

"I was fucking lonely okay!" She shouted at him.

Randy narrowed his eyes at her.

"And I wasn't?" He said to her pointing at himself.

"This isn't working anymore Randy."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know how to make this work anymore."

"Cut the bullshit Randa," He said waving her off. "If you want a fuckin' divorce, say so." He said making his way towards the door.

"I want a divorce." She said quietly as Randy's hand reached for the doorknob. He paused momentarily. He glanced at his wife before he yanked the door open and made his way back to serenity.

_**Yeah  
Your time has come now  
It's your turn  
I wanna watch you burn  
Burn, burn  
I wanna watch you burn  
Burn, Burn  
I wanna watch you burn**_

**-Caia's POV-**_**  
**_

There was a knock at my door. I still had on my dress from earlier. My hair was pulled up in a ponytail. I walked over to the door, bottle of champagne in hand. I opened the door to a seething Randy Orton.

"What the hell do you want?" I said as he walked into the room. He snatched the champagne from my hand and took a swig.

I glared at him.

"She's cheating on me." He said as he sat on the king sized bed in my hotel room. I sat next to him, but stayed quiet. He took another drink out of the bottle before he looked at it and sat it on the floor.

"She wants a divorce." He said looking at me briefly.

"So what?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders.

I took my hair out of the ponytail it was in. I put my Louboutin's back on. I bent over to pick up the bottle of champagne to put it on the table. I grabbed him by the hand and hauled him out of my room. I took him downstairs to the bar. I told the bartender to have everything he ordered charged to room 530. He nodded at me.

"Enjoy yourself." I told Randy as I tried to walk away, but he caught my wrist before I could make it out of his reach.

"You're not staying with me?" He asked.

I looked at him and touched his cheek then turned and walked away. I fought the urge to rub the current revelations in his life in his perfect face. I wanted to watch him burn, but I had to be the bigger person.

'It's his turn to know how it feels.' I thought as I waited for an elevator to take me back to my room.

* * *

**Burn** -** Papa Roach**  
**_Album:_ Time For Annihilation**


End file.
